A significant fraction of effective therapeutic agents act through interaction with cell surface receptors or other membrane-associated targets (e.g., ion channels, enzymes, etc). Significant investment has been directed to development of additional such agents. Of particular interest are agents susceptible to tissue-specific delivery.